


Besos de chocolate

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, M/M, ZoSan Unilateral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque el amor entre ellos dos era tan tierno, empalagoso y solo ellos se comprendían. Con solo un vistazo se sabía que había perdido de forma monumental. LuSan. ZoSan Unilateral. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besos de chocolate

**Titulo:** Besos de chocolate

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Monkey D. Luffy/Sanji; Leve Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Porque el amor entre ellos dos era tan tierno, empalagoso y solo ellos se comprendían. Con solo un vistazo se sabía que había perdido de forma monumental. LuSan. ZoSan Unilateral. Drabble.

 **Nota de Autor:** Dedicado a dos chicas:  **CattivaRagazza** y  **Pieromachine** (Tumblr)  **Hallconen** (Fanfiction), la primera porque ya sabia que le gusta el LuSan y la segunda, porque no sabía que le gustaba el LuSan(!) XD Lo siento por usar a Zoro xD

Esta serie de drabbles que estoy subiendo los pueden encontrar en  **Tumblr** , lugar donde he escrito borradores de fics que planeo más adelante y series de historias pedidas que de algún modo se han hecho grandes conforme pase el tiempo. Este se queda así debido que es autoconclusivo, y es tan pequeño que no siento que necesite nada más. Muchas gracias por leer, al drabble. (Insisto, Amor Yaoi debe de dejar que suba drabbles de menos de quinientas palabras).

* * *

 

" _...Casi todas las noches_

_¿Cuantos secretos puedes aguantar?_

_Porque existe esta canción que encontré y que de algún modo_

_me hace pensar en ti y la pongo repetidamente..._

_Hasta que me caigo dormido..._

_y derramo mi bebida en el sofá._

 

_(Quisiera saber)_

_Si este sentimiento fluye en ambos sentidos,_

_(Es triste ver como te vas)_

_Esperaba que te quedaras,_

_(Nena los dos sabemos)_

_Que las noches fueron hechas principalmente para decir_

_cosas que no puedes decir la mañana siguiente"._

**-Why'd You Only Call Me When You Are High-** Arctic Monkeys

* * *

 

A veces era desconcertante ver a Luffy platicando tranquilamente con Sanji, verlo susurrar mientras el cocinero respondía con el mismo tono melodioso de voz, pero entonces era porque Luffy sabía como tratar a Sanji, esperar el momento blando y entrar para abrirle el corazón.

Cuando Zoro se enteró de que Luffy quería a Sanji como algo mas que su cocinero, fue que se dio cuenta de que él igual quería al rubio, Nami diría que era un encaprichamiento infantil, como un niño que se da cuenta que quiere algo cuando otro toma lo que no había notado, el espadachín solo quería que el cocinero se fijara en él.

Una noche, como ninguna otra se dio cuenta que contra el capitán nadie ganaba, no estaba frente a una escena caliente, donde cuerpos sudorosos estuvieran conectados entre si, no estaba mirando algo indebido, pero su mente lo registró como eso. Era algo tan intimo que el espadachín sintió celos y dolor.

Los susurros de Luffy eran demasiados suaves, nunca creyó escucharlo hablar de esa manera, mientras en su regazo tenía al cocinero, vio besos de mariposa siendo colocados en la sien del rubio, vio un suspiro y besos más esponjosos, toda la cocina tenía un aura de paz.

Y se dio la vuelta, envidiando a ese par, porque sabía que nunca le daría aquello al cocinero.

Zoro odiaba las cosas dulces, pero en ese momento se lamentó no amarlo.


End file.
